


On Camera

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants a sex tape with Ariadne.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/211815.html">cherrybina's kink meme.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	On Camera

"I don't know..." Ariadne began almost uncertainly.

"It's just for us," Arthur insisted, setting up his camera. It was a small one that he carried with him sometimes; most of the people he worked with didn't know he had it. "And so I have something to look at if I'm out on a job and you're not with me."

She looked at him dubiously, but licked her lips. "Just for you."

"Absolutely." He looked so earnestly at her that Ariadne nodded. He turned on the camera and set it up to catch her on the bed. She undid her clothes slowly, teasing Arthur a little, then sprawled across the bed. "It has audio, you know," he taunted, settling down in a chair across from her.

If anything, that helped ease Ariadne's nervousness. "What? You want me to talk while I do this?"

"Yeah." Arthur's voice had a raspy edge to it, and he watched her intently.

Ariadne spread her legs wide and let a hand drop down between them. "I'd rather if this was you, Arthur. I can imagine this is your hand here, but it's not quite the same."

She traced her folds, then brought her hand up to her mouth to lick her fingertip. Dragging the moistened skin over her clit, she let out a soft sigh. "Not the same as your tongue on me, but I can close my eyes and pretend it is," she said, letting her eyes fall shut. She brought her other hand to her breast, kneading her flesh and then rolling her own nipple between her fingers. Her breath was sharp, and she had a steady rhythm on her clit. "Or your fingers. They're long and thin and perfect, and I love how you touch me," she whimpered, getting more into it.

Arthur let his own hand fall between his legs; with the camera steady on the table, he didn't have to worry about a shaky picture later. He stroked himself through his pants, watching her, practically needing to taste her.

Ariadne slipped a finger inside herself, then brought it back out slick and wet. She rubbed her clit hard, then pushed two finger roughly inside herself, letting the heel of her hand grind hard against her clit. "I want this to be you so bad," she panted, eyes still shut and her fingers twisting her own nipple a little more roughly. "I want you inside me, fucking me hard, making me come." Her hand moved faster, harder, and she slid a third inside herself. Her breath fractured as she came, clenching down tightly around her fingers.

Without letting her come down from the orgasm, Arthur shed his clothes and joined her on the bed. He pulled her hand out from between her spread thighs and sucked her juices from her fingers. Ariadne's eyes flew open in surprise, and Arthur grinned at her. "God, yes," she moaned, sagging down against the bed.

He drove in deep, moving fast and hard. Ariadne drove her heels into his ass, urging him deeper, and raked her nails down his back as she gasped and moaned. Arthur grunted as he pushed farther inside her, feeling her clench down tight around him. "Harder," she panted. "God, like that, there, Arthur, please, more," she panted, writhing beneath him.

Just a little more and she cried out, going limp once the spasms were done. Her body milked his hard, and it was enough to make him shudder and come inside her. Arthur collapsed on top of her, then ran his fingers through her hair. She held him tightly, her breathing ragged. "So."

"Yeah. Saving this."

When he could get his body to obey his commands again, he walked over and shut off his camera.

Ariadne's lips curled into a smile as she watched him move around their bedroom. "You know, I'm not sure you got a good enough view." Arthur lofted an eyebrow at her. "We may have to try that one again."

Grinning, Arthur set the camera down. "Five minutes and we'll try it again."


End file.
